


Crestline

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Punchline ist nicht über die Zielgerade hinauszuschießen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crestline

**Author's Note:**

> Ein weiteres Sniplet diesmal für SPN 2x14 Born under a Bad Sign und meine pure Begeisterung für Nairies Challenge schlägt gnadenlos durch.

_The tragedy is how you’re gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on.  
_ _(Jason Mraz – The remedy)_

Es gibt eine Lektion, die Dad nie vermitteln konnte – Kapitulation.

Yeah, all den Bullshit über _Schlachten wählen, Kriege gewinnen_ war Teil des Drills. Aber Dean braucht Monate, um zu verstehen, dass er nicht von Trauer aus der Bahn geworfen wird, sondern einer Unterwerfung, die er nicht akzeptieren kann. Die nicht einmal seine eigene ist und das jeder dahergelaufene Dämon meint, es wäre spaßig Salzsäure in die Wunde zu kippen, wird zum fortlaufenden Witz.

Es brennt schon beim zweiten Mal nicht mehr und Sam mit seinen feuchten Welpenaugen, der nicht verstehen kann, weshalb er darauf besteht, dass er seine Erinnerungen durchgeht und nicht auf seiner Schuld wie auf einem Kauspielzeug herum beißt. Dass die Verbindung gottverdammt zweiseitig sein muss, denn er ist hellseherisch veranlagt und wenn Dean einmal sein Talent braucht, dann bitte. Versuch. Es. Wenigstens.

Er gibt nach, nachdem Dean mit der Faust auf das Lenkrad knallt.

Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter die Mittellinie wie einen Höllenhund mit dem Schwanz wedeln lässt. Es gesünder ist anzuhalten und die Schmerzmittel zusammen mit dem Hochprozentigen und Stress nicht halten zu wollen. Die Galle in seiner Kehle sticht, als etwas zurückschwappt, von dem er sich bei ersten Mal nicht hat überrollen lassen können. Panik. Dean ringt um Atem, zusammen mit Fassung und Sam übernimmt das Steuer und er döst, bis sie zwei Bundesstaaten weiter entfernt von dem Dämon in Sams Augen sind.

Schläft endlich ungestört in einer von Dads alten Kabinen, die zusammen mit einem Monatsvorrat Konserven, Wasserflaschen und Munition vor allem Isolation bieten und jede Menge Schutzsymbole, die schon in die Wände geschnitzt sind. Die Salzlinien sind schnell gelegt und 38 Stunden später, ist Dean bereit für das Kreuzverhör. Nicht bereit sich den Erinnerungen zu stellen, als er mit seinem Bruder und Vater in einer ähnlichen Kabine alles zum Teufel jagte, das ihm je wichtig war.

Prioritäten sind überlebenswichtig und diese Lektion ist gelernt.

Sam wenig kooperationsbereit trotz Schuld im Blick und die Diskussionen ermüdend, Hypnose eine annehmbare Alternative und das Ergebnis detailliert. Eine Landkarte für unbekanntes Terrain, Sams Unterbewusstsein gut trainiert, um einer Fährte zu folgen, fast besser als im Wachzustand.

John Winchester an dem Ort gefangen, zu dem er seine Gegner zurückschickte.

Hölle und Dean hat eine ungefähre Vorstellung, dann forscht er nach und bekommt eine genauere. Sams Stimme distanziert und dann tränenerstickt, bis er blind durch alle Zirkel gehen kann und die Hoffnung fahren lassen, dass Dean diesen Coup nicht versuchen wird.

Danach wird Schlaf zur Rarität für sie beide.

Besessenheit scheinbar ein Synonym für Winchester und Gefahr ist ihre Lieblingsroute. Es gibt einen direkten und schnellen Weg, um in die Hölle zu marschieren, Selbstmord. Nur will Dean sich den Rückweg offen halten und Sam ist irritierend penibel, was ihre Vorbereitungen anbelangt, so dass Brudermord durch den Kopf schießt, bevor er sich auf das ursprüngliche Ziel besinnt.

Ihren Dad befreien, denn Kapitulation ist für einen anderen Schlag Mensch als die Winchester bestimmt und wer sagt, das etwas unmöglich ist, nur weil noch niemand verrückt genug war, um es erfolgreich zu versuchen.

Der Blick in den Rückspiegel ist ohnehin nicht ihre Lieblingsaussicht.

Das Ziel anvisieren dagegen schon und so vergehen Monate in denen sie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein scheinen. Als die Brüder wiederauftauchen, zuckt Übernatürliches fauchend vor ihnen zurück wie vor Weihwasser. Pistolen scheinen weniger tödlich, als ihre bloße Präsenz und Bobby stellt die Frage nur einmal, ob sie gefunden haben, was sie suchten.

Die Höllenflammen in ihren Augen sind Antwort genug.


End file.
